Life Changesbut Love remains
by Angel2me
Summary: The next Morning Spencer was sending off invitations for the Opening of her restaurant when her cell rung," hello?" "Hey Spence, would now be a bad time to come over?" asked Ashley. Spencer thought a second," umm no, not at all I just was doing someth
1. Chapter 1

Re: Life Changes...but love remains pt 2

They next Morning Spencer was sending off invitations for the Opening  
of her restaurant when her cell rung," hello?" "Hey Spence, would now  
be a bad time to come over?" asked Ashley. Spencer thought a second,"  
umm no, not at all I just was doing somethings, but sure." as Spencer  
was talking she was fixing her hair and running through her house to  
fix things. Ashley who was right outside smiled as she heard the  
words. "well could you let me in?" Spencer stopped in mid walking,"  
umm.. sure." Spencer took a last glance in the mirror and went to open  
the door. There stood Ashley, she was beautiful as always, The two  
hugged and Spencer let her in,"Nice place Spence, I heard your  
business is doing well." Spencer laughed," yeah it's doing great, and  
the grand opening for my new add on restaurant is in a few weeks,but  
I see the Davies sisters are doing wonderful, making albums,getting  
their own clothing line, and modeling, you and Kyla are doing  
wonderful for yourselves." Ashley's eyes that once was lit up dimmed,  
Spencer looked at her," hey, what's wrong?" Ashley tried to hide it,"  
oh nothing, all that stuff Kyla and I are doing together and we don't  
even need the money." she gave a smile. Spencer looked into those  
beautiful eyes," Ashley Davies! I know you and something is wrong, so  
tell me." Ashley Stared at Spencer," I was just thinking with all that  
stuff you named I'm still missing something in my life." " oh yeah  
what could you possible be missing?" asked Spencer. "You...I'm  
missing you,and I wish we could be like old times, but with no parents  
to get in our way." Ashley wanted to pull Spencer to her and kiss her  
but she knew that would be bad. "I miss you too Ash, but right now I'm  
not sure about dating anyone, I mean I'm so busy, but I would like us  
to reconnect as friends ok?" Ashley face got back bright with a big  
smile," ok, but I'm never giving up on you Spencer." Spencer Smiled,"  
I wouldn't think you would Ash." The two went on to talk about life  
and everything.

TBC (comments welcome)


	2. Chapter 2

Re: Life Changes...but love remains pt 2

They next Morning Spencer was sending off invitations for the Opening  
of her restaurant when her cell rung," hello?" "Hey Spence, would now  
be a bad time to come over?" asked Ashley. Spencer thought a second,"  
umm no, not at all I just was doing somethings, but sure." as Spencer  
was talking she was fixing her hair and running through her house to  
fix things. Ashley who was right outside smiled as she heard the  
words. "well could you let me in?" Spencer stopped in mid walking,"  
umm.. sure." Spencer took a last glance in the mirror and went to open  
the door. There stood Ashley, she was beautiful as always, The two  
hugged and Spencer let her in,"Nice place Spence, I heard your  
business is doing well." Spencer laughed," yeah it's doing great, and  
the grand opening for my new add on restaurant is in a few weeks,but  
I see the Davies sisters are doing wonderful, making albums,getting  
their own clothing line, and modeling, you and Kyla are doing  
wonderful for yourselves." Ashley's eyes that once was lit up dimmed,  
Spencer looked at her," hey, what's wrong?" Ashley tried to hide it,"  
oh nothing, all that stuff Kyla and I are doing together and we don't  
even need the money." she gave a smile. Spencer looked into those  
beautiful eyes," Ashley Davies! I know you and something is wrong, so  
tell me." Ashley Stared at Spencer," I was just thinking with all that  
stuff you named I'm still missing something in my life." " oh yeah  
what could you possible be missing?" asked Spencer. "You...I'm  
missing you,and I wish we could be like old times, but with no parents  
to get in our way." Ashley wanted to pull Spencer to her and kiss her  
but she knew that would be bad. "I miss you too Ash, but right now I'm  
not sure about dating anyone, I mean I'm so busy, but I would like us  
to reconnect as friends ok?" Ashley face got back bright with a big  
smile," ok, but I'm never giving up on you Spencer." Spencer Smiled,"  
I wouldn't think you would Ash." The two went on to talk about life  
and everything.

TBC (comments welcome)


End file.
